


【EC】Salty Heart [NC-17/ABO/中世紀無能力AU] A!Erik O!Charles

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Erik's Diary, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是ABO！！！會有標記！！！會有懷孕！！！會有生子！！！雷者繞道！形式是Erik的手札，我第一次嘗試日記體，希望不會讓大家看得一頭霧水XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
1322年9月10日  
  
老Xavier過世了，參加喪禮的家族多不勝數。這將是最後一次上百人為了Brian齊聚一堂。多數是為了找機會攀攀關係。Xavier的領地擁有Genosha境內最大的鹽礦格布哈德。我能看出有多少人正在這莊嚴肅穆的祝禱之中對他唯一的Omega兒子虎視眈眈。可憐又悲哀的Omega。  
  
  
商人們再怎麼努力都流不出眼淚。包括我。  
  
  
  
1322年9月12日  
  
前天沒能見到Charles Xavier（Brian的Omega兒子）。聽說他是Genosha裡最美的Omega。這很好。他會是個帶著大批財富的好妻子。  
  
  
  
1322年9月18日  
  
收到表哥Sebastian Shaw的喜訊。他不知道用了什麼手段讓Sharon答應婚事。卑鄙的傢伙。永遠都想打壓我。  
  
  
  
1322年10月2日  
  
婚禮籌辦的速度驚人的快，三天後就是格布哈德鹽礦易主的日子。考量到姓Shaw的人的貪婪程度，這也不足為奇。一枚戒指，幾桌起司、火腿和葡萄酒就能得到最美的Omega和最具經濟價值的鹽礦，換作是我也會一周內就舉行婚禮。  
  
  
  
1322年10月5日  
  
我見到他了。Charles Xavier，或許現在該稱為Charles Shaw。他真的像人們所說的，眼珠的顏色是阿爾卑斯山上的米蘇理娜湖，如同著名的春池般迷人又純淨。他的嘴唇比篝火還鮮紅，他經過時傳過來的信息素清新而勾人。  
  
  
他脆弱的年輕，被Sebastian套上戒指時手指打顫。然後他抬起頭來，直直地看著我。也許只是隨意在人群中找一個眼光能有著落的地方。  
  
  
我同情他，因為如此盛綻的花朵在最燦爛芬芳時被暴雨打落。Omega的一生終究離不開控制和陰謀。我不曉得他是不是看見了我的同情，在餘下的晚宴之中我都沒再見到他。  
  
  
  
1322年10月10日  
  
Sebastian帶著一批非正規軍隊去攻打Westchester。上個月那兒傳出有新技術能有效提煉巴本湖的鹽分。巴本一直因為高峻的地勢和過量的水分而使的提煉鹽分成本過高，無法和格布哈德競爭。但Stryker家族砸了重本想搶這門生意。Sebastian可無法容忍自己處心積慮和Xavier家族聯姻的結果敗在區區一個巴本上。  
  
  
自從Shaw氏和Xavier氏結為姻親後，Lehnsherr也參與了鹽貨買賣。未嘗不能說是意外的好處。今天在餐會上看見Charles。Sebastian當然不會帶著自己的Omega去打仗。但是Charles的信息素不對。雖然他顯然動了些手腳想掩蓋真相，他騙不過我這樣的Alpha。  
  
  
他沒有和Sebastian結合。  
  
  
  
1322年10月12日  
  
我是個蠢蛋，我完全意識到了這點。  
  
  
今日代表Lehnsherr氏送提案來Sebastian的府邸。我沒料到Charles會邀我共進午餐。一個已婚的Omega和丈夫的表弟同桌吃飯，他對於這點竟然沒有自覺。但我怎麼能拒絕他的好意，我能嗎？  
  
  
他的信息素一直在騷我的鼻頭，簡直令人發狂。他為什麼不和Sebastian結合？難道是因為太匆忙了？結完婚Sebastian就連夜去打仗？只有最愚蠢的Alpha才會只顧著利益，而不和自己的新婚Omega結合。還是Charles不願意？我想Sebastian並不是會給另一半自由意志的人。  
  
  
我相當意外Charles懂鹽礦，看來Brian並沒有因為兒子是Omega而將他當成只有經濟價值的貨物。事實上，Charles幾乎可以說是懂個透徹，他曾經跟著父親實際到礦坑裡查看開採的過程，通常Omega是會被禁止去那麼危險的地方的。  
  
  
我本以為午餐後就結束了，Charles又邀請我去花園裡散步。這就是我犯下大錯的地方，他的藍寶石眼珠迷惑人心，他走路的身段姿態無不像隻翩然勾引蜘蛛捕捉的蝴蝶。他的笑聲彷彿在告訴我，沒有什麼比跟我在一起更令他愉快。於是我摁住他，扶著他的後腦品嘗他如同沾著蜂蜜般亮澤的嘴唇。我以為我們兩情相悅，但是Charles驚愕地推開我，並且揍了我。  
  
  
以一個Omega來說他的力氣大的不可思議，再加上我毫無防備，結局相當悲慘。事實上，我被揍的趴到了地上。  
  
  
他說我是個沒有倫理的渾蛋。  
  
  
  
1322年10月15日  
  
不想再到Sebastian府邸，不想再看見Charles評斷我的眼神。前幾日母親對於現在的商業模式有新的想法，我請她寫成在羊皮紙上差人送去給Charles。  
  
  
母親的手最近使不太上力，所以內容是出自我手。  
  
  
  
1322年10月20日  
  
Sebastian的軍隊一點消息都沒有捎回來。也許有，只是被Charles壓下來了不讓其他家族知道？如果是這樣，恐怕凶多吉少。  
  
  
  
1322年10月31日  
  
氣溫下降到了前所未有的低點，今年的冬天會非常難熬。同時也意味著鹽的價格會更迷人。人們在低溫中總是會不經意的越吃越鹹。  
  
  
  
1322年11月16日  
  
家僕送來一封令人驚訝的信，Charles寫給我的。他在信中為揍了我而道歉，但要求我必須對非禮他當面向他道歉。他說他不想失去我這個朋友。  
  
  
「你應該要來我這裡下盤棋，我的朋友。」他在信的最後面這麼說。  
  
  
  
1322年11月17日  
  
不知道該以什麼為由去見Charles。  
  
  
  
1322年11月24日  
  
再度收到Charles的信。「帶著這封信來找我，Erik。」  
  
他是個自大的渾蛋。  
  
  
  
1322年12月1日  
  
一個衣衫襤褸、瘦的不成人形的男人闖進城裡，在被守夜人制伏時大聲呼喊：「Shaw軍一敗塗地，Sebastian遇刺身亡。」Shaw家族的人認為他隸屬於Sebastian的軍隊於是領走了他，但長期遭受虐待的人活得並不久。  
  
  
於是Sebastian死亡的消息一夜傳遍了Genosha，世家大族連夜召開會議，Charles也再度成為群蟻附羶的對象。Lehnsherr家族生在這個時代，無法避免這樣的權力爭奪。父親耳提面命，務必要把握機會和Xavier氏聯姻。  
  
  
不用他告訴我，我也會這麼做。  
  
  
  
1322年12月2日  
  
Charles Shaw我恨你。拒絕我的求婚後又含著眼淚要我陪你下棋，我不懂，我恨你。  
  
  
  
1322年12月3日  
  
早晨起床慢跑後，思緒冷靜多了。我猜想Charles認為Lehnsherr家族只是為了格布哈德鹽礦而派我來求婚。看來他也沒有答應任何一個家族的聯姻請求。  
  
  
Charles看待我的方式令我非常憤怒。他的天真也令人嘆息。Xavier家族裡已經沒有Alpha了，靠幾個Omega想延續Brian的鹽礦事業？  
  
  
  
1322年12月7日  
  
我懷疑Charles把寫信給我當成了娛樂，把邀請我去下棋當成了習慣。他已經明確拒絕了我，Omega難道不曉得跟一個Alpha關在一間房裡又要他自制(只能下棋)是多殘忍的要求？上次他的信息素已經幾乎要殺死我了！該死的Alpha本能。  
  
  
  
1322年12月10日  
  
我屈服了，來到Shaw府邸。再不來見Charles，他會用羊皮紙淹沒我的房子。我帶了家裡最好的葡萄酒，幫他拿出棋盤放在壁爐前的桌子上。他默默地看著我移動桌椅好讓兩個人能舒適的、安靜的下棋。  
  
  
當我坐在習慣的位置，準備在棋盤上狠狠地殺他個片甲不留時，Charles卻沒坐在對面他習慣的那張椅子上。  
  
  
取而代之的是，他坐在我大腿上，抱著我的脖子。告訴我他想就這樣一會兒。  
  
  
  
1322年12月20日  
  
我每天都來Shaw的府邸會惹人閒話。但我停止不了。  
  
  
  
1323年1月16日  
  
Charles的棋藝在短時間內有了驚人的進步。我越來越難贏他了。  
  
  
  
1323年2月25日  
  
冬季進入最難熬的階段。Charles連坐在壁爐前下棋都會冷的瑟瑟發抖。他沒再要求過我擁抱他。我確信那樣對他來說一樣煎熬。  
  
  
  
1323年3月19日  
  
Charles我恨你。我知道這不是我第一次這麼說，而實際上我並不真的恨你，但你已經要逼瘋我了。  
  
  
我現在手抖得厲害，這件事情非記錄下來不可，雖然我不知道五年後或者是十年後再回顧這段時光，究竟會是甜蜜的還是苦澀的回憶。  
  
  
春天的腳步很緩慢，但時節無疑有明顯的推移，Charles依然包得像個懷孕八個月的Omega。我早該想到的，如此怕冷的他在這個時候邀請我去見識一下礦坑絕對不是件合理的事。  
  
  
我會說自己渴求他的信息素已經到了夜晚會輾轉難眠的程度，我沒有仔細思考便答應了他。我們兩人帶了水壺和足夠的衣物就出發，爬山的過程讓沒有鍛鍊身體的Charles氣喘吁吁，他爬到一半就開始腳步不穩，有時候倒在我身上，撲鼻而來的信息素簡直濃郁的令我窒息。我不知道我怎麼走到礦坑口的，也許早就硬得不像話。疲憊和輕微缺氧讓Charles變得柔軟又愛傻笑。那並沒有讓情況有一絲改善。  
  
  
我率先滑木梯到了礦坑底部，點起燈確認沒有異常後，再對著礦坑口喊Charles。我聽見他的衣物在木梯上磨擦的聲響，那讓我飽受信息素折磨的身體立刻有反應，我用力吞嚥唾沫努力想著「鹽礦、鹽礦、鹽礦。」隨著Charles的一聲輕呼，他到了底部，身體因為慣性而往前飛撲，他一下子撲倒了我。  
  
  
我看見他的瞳孔在光線不足的昏暗中微微放大，他的信息素前所未有的濃郁，每一絲都像在我耳邊吼叫著要我貫穿他。我的勃起頂在他的臀部上。Charles低聲喘息，身體緩慢的磨蹭我。  
  
  
「Erik…這裡不會有人來。」他說。「──現在不是挖礦的季節。」  
  
  
而我這時候才意識到，他發情了。他算好了發情期，把我帶來這裡。一路上逐漸變得濃郁的信息素不是因為體溫和汗水的作用，而是因為Charles該死的發情了。  
  
  
礦坑裡的溫度很低，但我們的身體熱得不像話。我三兩下就脫光了彼此的衣服。連同多帶的那些一起變成了臨時的床鋪。Charles躺在雜亂的冬衣之上，蒼白的皮膚在昏暗中彷彿會發光，看起來淫蕩的不可思議。他的雙腿間濕的一蹋糊塗，我不記得怎麼幫他做擴張的，可能非常粗暴。當下我的理智蕩然無存，只有一個念頭，就是穿透穿透穿透。  
  
  
Charles的呻吟和喘息在礦坑裡激起大的嚇人的回音，他尖叫著緊緊用雙腿鎖住我，求我更用力更徹底的佔有他。我的Alpha本能被刺激的完全嶄露，在甜美芬芳的Omega信息素裡咆哮狂奔。我需要緊緊抱著這個Omega，我要他懷上我的孩子，我要永遠愛他，照顧他。  
  
  
然後Charles說「標記我，Erik！」而我豁然清醒了。  
  
  
我佔有了一名Omega寡夫，他在被本能驅使之下說出了事後會後悔的話。我阻止不了自己射精在他身體裡，但是我咬緊牙關，幾乎到了牙齦出血的地步，阻止我自己標記他。  
  
  
Charles非常不滿，他哭的整張臉都是眼淚。我抱著猛力掙扎的他爬出礦坑，揹著對我拳打腳踢的他下山。帶他回到府邸裡服用抑制劑。然後我也到了極限，眼前一黑就昏倒在他的房間裡。  
  
  
醒來的時候，我躺在自己的床上。我在床上坐了很久，然後到書桌邊記下了這一切。  
  
  


TBC. 

   
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

(中)

 

1323年3月20日

無法入睡。一閉上眼就會看見Charles紅的像熟透蘋果的臉頰和身體，還有掛在他睫毛上成串的淚珠。這一切都令人困惑。Charles是不是只想嘗試看看跟Alpha的性愛？他不明白那有多危險？如果一個沒被丈夫標記過，且結婚兩天就和丈夫分離兩地的Omega懷孕了，人們會怎麼說他？

 

想到懷孕就令我腸胃翻滾。Charles不會懷孕吧？沒標記的話懷孕的風險是多少？

 

看來我需要找家庭醫生問問。

 

1323年3月21日

度日如年不足以形容我目前的情況。我找來了Lehnsherr的家庭醫生Janos，卻不知道該怎麼開口。難道要問：「如果Omega發情期和一個Alpha進行性行為，沒有標記。你認為懷孕的機率是多少？」得了吧！誰會聽不出來這是個什麼故事？誰會猜不出來那就是我和Charles？就算Janos足夠愚笨沒有猜出，對於我問這樣的問題他會怎麼想？難保不會告訴父親：「你未婚的Alpha兒子正在策畫和某個Omega在發情期進行性行為。盯著點。」

 

沒有人教過我這些事，上帝啊，請告訴我該怎麼辦？

 

1323年3月31日

這陣子慌亂到沒有心情再拿出這本日記，是不是該封起來，或者銷毀？然而，我既然提起筆來寫，似乎就沒有含糊其辭的道理。

 

我依然沒有見到Charles，我能感覺母親開始起疑了，前一陣子我實在太常到Sebastian府邸，不敢相信當時的我行事如此魯莽，顧著享受Charles的陪伴，沒考慮到後面可能會衍生的問題。

 

氣候有大幅回暖的跡象，格布哈德會從下個月開始生產。鹽礦這個單字令我一聽就陷入無邊的痛苦。那代表著Lehnsherr氏的經濟命脈，也代表著我和Charles切不斷的連結。

 

1323年4月3日

出門替父親辦點事時沒發現自己走到了Sebastian府邸前。正好看見一個高個子青年開門走出來，好像是以前為Shaw做事的發明家(當然現在算是為Charles做事了)，名字是Hank還是Ben(或是Van？)他看見了我，但等我回神時雙腳已經帶著我落荒而逃。

 

1323年4月17日

母親在早晨問我：「你最近很不開心，是怎麼了？跟Xavier的兒子有關吧？」然後脅迫我不跟她到市集逛逛的話，就要親自去Sebastian府邸找Charles問個清楚。她簡直是我的剋星，總是能精準的戳到最痛的地方。於是我別無辦法，跟她去採買葡萄酒的原料。最近市集上來了一批南方剛出產的新貨，而她總是喜歡親自挑選、釀造。

 

我在Angel的攤子上買了些糖，她眉開眼笑的說最近鹽的價格非常漂亮，問我要不要買一些回去？她大概忘了Lehnsherr家就是賣鹽給她的人。不過鹽價確實有讓我嚇一跳。跟半年前比，幾乎只剩下六成了。巴本的威脅有這麼大？

 

我想找生產者問問，但一想到那對藍眼睛，又瞬間失去了所有勇氣。

 

1323年5月11日

Hank(Charles的發明家，以前為Sebastian做事)前來拜訪，和父親談完生意上的事後，示意想跟我單獨談話。

 

他揍了我肚子一拳。說這就是Charles現在的感覺。他的話讓我被恐懼給擊沉了，接著Hank又說他幫Charles做了檢查，沒有懷孕，只是我避不見面讓Charles傷心的像肚子被揍了一拳。

 

這個Hank絕對是故意的。

 

1323年5月13日

在Hank的安排下我去了Sebastian府邸。站在大門口時我的雙腳像灌了鉛一般沉重。Charles坐在起居室等我，他變瘦了，雙眼之下有若隱若現的黑眼圈。但他看見我時笑了，兩隻眼睛水汪汪的。他喊完我的名字就掉下一顆眼淚。我沒辦法動，幾乎不敢再靠近一步，一直到Hank推了我一把。

 

我不知道能說些什麼，就只是站在那裡。Hank不知道什麼時候消失了。Charles低聲向我道歉，說他當時沒注意自己的發情期快到了，很抱歉對我造成困擾。他絮絮叨叨地說著，我簡直不能再聽下去，也都聽不進去。一個Omega在經過Alpha的摧殘之後又低頭道歉，這種違背天理的事情竟然發生在我們身上。Alpha的本能讓我對於Omega受到傷害感到痛心，更對於傷害他的人就是自己感到無邊的憤怒。

 

我怒吼著制止他，Charles被我嚇壞了，瑟縮在沙發裡一動也不動。於是我盡力壓下Alpha的天性，試著用自己能做到最溫柔的姿態告訴他不要自責，在這件事情上我們都有責任，幸好他沒有懷孕。他在聽到懷孕這個詞是更是明顯的抖了一下。

 

我們下了一場棋，下棋總是能讓躁動的心平靜下來。那對於言歸和好極有幫助。

 

1323年5月16日

母親對於我又開始往Charles那兒跑做出了某些我不太願意看懂的暗示。她總是眨著眼睛，狀似不經意在對話之中添加「婚姻」、「愛情」、「責任」之類的詞。

 

她應該知道Charles曾拒絕過我的求婚，她不知道的是，現在我和Charles處理彼此的關係是如何的如履薄冰。

 

1323年5月18日

Hank不只是個發明家，他扮演很多角色，我所知道的就有學士、機械發明、家庭醫生、(即將成為)Charles的妹婿、以及鹽礦事業的策略家。我迫不及待想知道他更多本事。幸好，我還有很長的時間。

 

我和Charles都找回生疏的棋藝。這陣子的對話之中還有很多的閃躲和試探，但一切都會慢慢好轉的。

 

1323年5月23日

心血來潮翻了下一年前的日記。人有一種自我欺騙的本性是很難克服的，就算是寫日記。所以我想誠實的說，我愛上Charles了。不是最近的事，從什麼時候開始我就愛他了呢？我的日記裡都是他。

 

也許過了今天我就會想把這一頁撕掉。

 

1323年5月24日

我沒有撕掉。而且我想再寫一次我愛他。

 

1323年5月26日

應該要再向他求婚一次。除了我，我想不出Charles還有可能會愛誰。

 

然而我還是天天來下這該死的棋。

 

1323月5月30日

我看到了Charles的帳本，並非故意偷看，而是我在幫他拿棋盤時碰到了那本小冊子，它掉在地上，自動翻開停在主人最近最常用的那一頁。

 

我所看見的令我不敢置信。Xavier家的財務狀況已經赤字了，但是Charles分給其他貿易夥伴的利潤從來都沒有減少過。我翻著帳本，越看越憤怒和恐懼。憤怒於Charles自以為聰明而讓自己陷入這樣的困境，恐懼於這樣的情況如果持續下去，一個只剩下Omega的家族會是如何的下場。短短幾個月的時間，Charles從坐擁最多財富的人變成一個負債累累的寡夫。

 

當我幾乎翻爛了那本帳冊，氣急敗壞的抬起頭來時，Charles就站在門邊。他的表情讓我知道他有多不希望我發現這個事實。我質問他為什麼要這麼做，他需要幫助，需要找人討論，但是他從來沒跟我談過。

 

Charles告訴我Sebastian發起的戰爭一點都沒有影響到巴本的鹽礦事業，最近幾個月他們的產能大幅提升，氾濫的鹽貨導致價格下降，利潤愈趨微薄。Charles不想影響到格布哈德鹽業中其他家族的收入，於是把成本都吸收下來了。他該死的善良慷慨，我簡直想狠狠揍他一頓。

 

我抱緊了他，把他吻到幾乎暈過去。

 

然後我告訴他，我要帶一批軍隊把巴本拿下來。Sebastian做不到的事情，我來替Charles做到。接著我會回來再次跟他求婚。但是Charles抱緊了我，臉埋在我的胸膛裡，眼淚浸溼了那塊衣襟，他說：「不，我已經失去過一個丈夫，不要再讓我失去你。」

 

我說不清胸口的感覺到底是忌妒Sebastian還是對於Charles請求的無奈。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇完結！一定要完結！
> 
> 本來只想寫上跟下的，結果還是準備寫到一萬字…


	3. Chapter 3

1323年6月3日  
壓下旺盛的戰意是極其困難的。我試圖說服Charles，但談話總是以不愉快收場。該死的Omega婦人之仁。

1323年6月5日  
好幾天沒見到Hank，我希望他去研發可以拯救Xavier鹽業的利器了。鹽的價格目前剩下以往的五成，而我可以很篤定的說，如果不做些事改變現狀，很快的我們就會看到四成、三成、兩成、甚至一成。

1323年6月14日  
Charles說Hank去了Westchester考察巴本鹽的製造過程，也許能打探一些消息回來。這項任務困難且危險，而Hank有過人的體力和才智能勝任。我對於後者持保留態度，並且我依然認為拿下Westchester才是最好的方式，如果Xavier也能掌控巴本鹽業，等於是掌控了兩倍的經濟範圍。

鹽的價格以驚人的速度滑落，目前剩下原先的四成五。

1323年6月23日  
Hank回來了。帶回了精密的手繪圖以及數據，我必須承認我看不懂。他和Charles經常闢室密談，不願意與我討論，他說因為他還沒有信任我。

鹽價剩下四成三。

1323年6月29日  
我和Charles大吵一架。

各氏家族逐漸發現問題了，Charles疲於應付每天上門來詢問狀況的貿易夥伴。我們下的棋少了，多數時間只是坐在一起互相陪伴，因為沒過多久就會有人敲門。我開始在Charles的眼中看見害怕。Hank整天關在實驗室裡足不出戶。

誰都不願意在這需要支持的關鍵時刻有爭執。但我受夠了Charles的天真。我們再度進行一場關於應不應該出兵Westchester的辯論。Charles氣急敗壞的說：「Erik，拿下Westchester也不會得到和平。」

喔，可憐的、天真的Charles。什麼時候商人要的是和平了？什麼時候叱吒鹽業的Xavier氏落入這般田地的？先前沒有人敢說出來，包括我。但事實很明顯，那就是在Charles接手事業之後。我或許說出來了，因為我急切和惱怒的心已經容納不下細節，但卻深深記住了他慘白的臉色。

鹽價接近四成一。

1323年7月8日  
Charles終於還是支撐不下去，把成本轉嫁了一點到其他家族身上。但不論轉的幅度如何，一旦談到利潤減少，再要好的朋友都會反目成仇，更何況這些人不是朋友，最多只能算是瓜分利益的禿鷹。這些小抱怨很快就會變成不滿，進而瓦解原有的利益組織。這幾天我也越來越睡不著了。

經過冷靜和仔細思考後，我先前說的話的確太過份。巴本會有新製鹽技術並不在預料之內，而且如此重擔落在一個含著金湯匙出生的Omega身上，Charles能做到這樣已經相當不容易。於是我帶著惴惴不安的心情登門道歉，Charles原諒了我(他當然會，他什麼都能原諒，有時候我真痛恨他這點。)

我要求Charles拿出帳本，花了三天的時間仔細研究，並且要來了礦坑所有的開採日誌，以及銷貨紀錄，然後得出了兩個結論。第一，我們得減少開採量。唯有降低開採量，讓市面上的供貨量減少，價格才有提高的可能。第二，轉嫁更多成本到配合度不高的家族上。

理所當然的，兩項都遭到了Charles的反對。

Charles認為只有我們減產，巴本的鹽貨會全面取代格布哈德；而若是轉嫁成本，會讓這些家族退出事業。就算在這個時後他都還是這麼天真善良，我的本意就是要逼走這些沒有貢獻卻只會瓜分資源的家族。但他不知從何而來的詭異使命感使我們無法達成共識。

就在我們爭論不休的時候，Hank忽然出現在房門口。他聽完了我的想法後，同意第二點關於成本的意見，但對於第一點只冷冷的說了一句：「Lehnsherr，我的研究讓我認為，現階段應該要繼續增產。」

鹽價剩下四成。

1323年7月15日  
Xavier家族從富豪到趨近落魄，同樣反映在了來向Charles求婚的人數上。半年前，雖然Charles不停地拒絕，帶著Alpha兒子和女兒登門拜訪的人可說是把家裡擠得水洩不通。畢竟Charles不只是擁有格布哈德鹽礦，還繼承了Sebastian的大批遺產。但直到現在，Sebastian府邸每日都門可羅雀。財務問題的風聲恐怕已經傳遍每隻八卦的嘴，我不願意去聽，因為我必定會謀殺那些自以為高尚的，實際上卻只會攀權附貴的Alpha。

另外，我很不想這麼說，但我開始懷疑Hank了。Charles花了一筆錢讓他潛入Westchester，而我至今還看不到任何效益。這個Hank心裡在想什麼？他先前為什麼替Sebastian做事？他究竟能力如何？他的背景是什麼？

他會不會其實就來自於Westchester？

然而身為一個Lehnsherr，我無權過問有關Hank的事。顯然我只有一個選擇。明日我將帶著五百盎司的黃金，以及父親當年結婚時送給母親的藍寶石項鍊和手鐲向Charles求婚。母親說：「這次不能再失敗。」而我知道我不會。

1323年7月16日  
看見我帶著這些東西前來，Charles想必十分清楚我的目的。但他第一個反應仍是輕輕搖頭，臉上掛著傷心又渴望的神情，並且努力眨眼忍耐，卻遮不住雙眼的濕潤。我拋下所有貴重的東西緊緊抱著他，無奈的問為什麼再度拒絕我。既然不打算和我結婚，又為什麼發情期帶我去礦坑？

在我不屈不撓的詢問下Charles終於軟化。他說：「我不能帶著債務嫁給你，Erik。你也知道外頭是怎麼說我的……」我再度有了想揍人的衝動。誰在乎別人怎麼說？他們看不見你的美好，只看見利益。全世界都不要你最好，因為你就完全屬於我了。

Charles無聲的在我懷裡埋了很久，我耐心的等他所承受的壓力隨著那些眼淚流完。我們寂靜無聲，耳邊只有窗外夏季時豐沛的百靈鳥鳴，然後他輕聲問我：「我們什麼時候舉行婚禮？」

我的人生從來沒有一刻覺得如此完整，我不停地親吻他，胸口膨脹的像是要爆裂開般。我和Charles註定會如此，不管經過多少風雨，不論彼此身分地位，無庸置疑。

1323年7月18日  
Lehnsherr和Xavier家都認為現階段不宜大張旗鼓的結婚，以免引人非議。經過討論後，婚禮將在三周後舉行。而這實在是太慢了，我簡直不能再多等一天，但就算盡量精簡，有些傳統還是不能免俗。

高興之餘我也沒忘記求婚的初衷，今日到市集上觀察了一下，鹽價已剩下原來的三成五。這令我震驚又難過的不知如何是好。我能夠開始與Charles並肩解決這個問題的時間，趕得上這令人瞠目結舌的下跌速度嗎？

1323年7月22日  
婚禮忙得我焦頭爛額。昨天發現Hank竟然也忙進忙出的在準備我和Charles結婚的事。我叫住他，告訴他：「你的任務是守住格布哈德鹽礦事業，婚禮的事我會解決。」而他欲言又止了一會，最後只支支吾吾的說：「我沒有義務要聽你的話，Lehnsherr。」

我瞪著他，心想：就快要有了，你這該死的渾球，我們走著瞧。

1323年7月27日  
越靠近婚禮，我越難制止自己碰觸Charles，我發現他也是。前幾天我被他的香味吸引的魂不守舍，撫摸他後頸那塊尚未有Alpha標記過的，即將屬於我的甜美地方，Charles就扭動著湊過來。我們吻了很久，從狂風驟雨般的急切親吻到溫存的輕碰彼此的嘴唇。我們的手情不自禁地在對方身上摸索，幾乎要碰到最容易引燃熊熊烈火的地方。但最後都費盡力氣忍住了。

只剩下12天。我就會是世界上最幸福的Alpha。

 

1323年7月31日  
鹽價剩下三成。根據貿易商帶回來的消息，巴本鹽生產家族Stryker耐不住一瀉千里的鹽價，關掉了至少八成的製鹽廠，產量剩下原先的十分之一(用來自給自足)，已經完全無法和格布哈德競爭。Hank和Charles都露出寬慰的笑容，而我則對於他們大膽的策略又驚喜又驚恐。

我告訴他們，我還是認為直接出兵才是最好的辦法。Hank轉過頭去，明顯不想理睬我。Charles一臉無奈的說：「我讓Hank去實地考察過了，Westchester多山多湖，Stryker的城堡就建在山上，城內有一半的地可以耕種、放牧，甚至還有溫泉。他們不怕圍城，而且只要他們從城牆上對外放箭和扔大石，根本沒有一支軍隊能接近城堡。事實上，Sebastian軍就是這樣被殲滅的。」

巴本鹽的製造成本是原先鹽價的六成。當價格跌到這個水位時，Charles和Hank以為Stryker就會全面停止生產了，沒想到主事者William咬著牙繼續增產。所以Charles也決定放手一搏。畢竟格布哈德鹽的成本只有一成。只是分給各個家族的利潤會越來越微薄，而且不斷有家族忍不下去，離開鹽業。

原來Charles早就做過研究，可他為什麼不告訴我？他在下棋的時候大概也常常在分心構思不同策略，所以才容易輸給我。

每多認識他一點，就感覺我對他的愛超越了一切。我抓緊Charles的肩頭，鄭重警告他不准愛上別人，否則我會天涯海角的追殺那個幸運的渾蛋。Charles笑倒在我懷裡，我越過他柔軟的棕髮，看見Hank在翻白眼。

1323年8月9日  
昨天我和Charles完婚了。現在坐在書桌前，提著筆但腦海裡對於婚禮的過程是一片空白。我太興奮又太愉快了，婚禮也進行得很簡潔。回到我和Charles的房間後，我們就迫不及待的脫光彼此的衣服。Charles的身體跟我記憶中一樣美麗，他的信息素同時擁有優雅和致命誘惑兩種截然相反的特質。每每撩撥的我失去理智。希望我的信息素對Charles來說也是一樣，而從他的反應來看，我有充足的理由如此相信。

由於現在不是發情期，我們得以緩慢而完整的感受彼此。發情期固然刺激美好，但本能實在太強烈而往往讓人完全不曉得自己操的是什麼。我要的新婚之夜是能夠記住Charles皮膚柔滑的觸感、迷離渴望的眼神、濕潤的嘴唇、大腿與臀部因為愉悅而緊繃起來的肌肉，還有雙腿間顫巍巍挺立著的陰莖和令人瘋狂的、不停流著蜜液求人關注的後穴。我慢慢的進入他再抽離，逐漸縮短進出的頻率。反覆探索著他最深處那一碰就能逼瘋Omega的地方。Charles急促抽氣的聲音讓我一度以為他沒辦法換氣了，但他喘息著求我加快速度。

高潮來臨時我輕輕咬住Charles的腺體，他尖叫抽噎，本能地想躲開我在他體內逐漸膨脹的結。我喘著氣安撫他，標記的感覺令Alpha滿足，據說Omega除了疼痛外，也能獲得至高無上的快感與安全感。Charles射在我的腹部上，嘴裡大口的喘息。他終於完全屬於我。

我的雙眼完全離不開他。Charles怎麼能這麼美，這麼迷人？現在我們兩人的信息素交織在一起，分不出你我，讓我滿足的想一頭溺死在這氣味裡。明天開始，所有人都會知道Charles是我的Omega，膽敢覬覦他的人絕對會被我碎屍萬段。Charles不知道我心裡惡毒的想法，他在我臂彎中搧動著睫毛逐漸進入夢鄉，我輕含他的耳垂，讓他舒服的從喉嚨裡發出一些意義不明的聲音。

「Charles，你想要孩子嗎？」我繃緊了聲音問他。Charles睜開眼睛，緩緩露出一個明亮的笑容。

「想，我想要你的孩子，Erik。」他輕聲說，臉頰紅的如此可愛。

我全身被幸福充滿，親吻著他的眼皮說：「下次熱潮期不要用抑制劑，我要把你關在這個房間裡，好好的滿足你五天五夜。」

Charles紅著臉撞了我的胸膛一下。我咧嘴笑了，恨不得現在就是他的發情期。

1323年8月11日  
結婚意味著我完全有立場對格布哈德鹽礦的經營方式發表意見。得到Charles的狂喜慢慢淡去過後，我意識到自己忽略了對鹽價的觀察，現在只剩原來的兩成了。我氣急敗壞地叫來Hank，詢問為何巴本鹽在市面上已經只剩下不到一成的市佔率，他還建議Charles應該繼續增產。

現在我也是名義上的男主人了，Hank沒其他辦法，只能對我坦白：「我們要的是永絕後患。如果只讓Stryker賠三成，假以時日鹽價回到原先的六成，他還是敢復工生產。但如果我們讓他這次就賠到九成呢？我們要他連東山再起的勇氣都沒有。他的新技術前置作業非常多，耗時又耗成本，一旦停工想要再恢復，到能真正產出至少需要半年的時間。而到那個時候，Stryker還沒等到他們的第一批鹽貨賣出，我們就可以把鹽價降到他的成本之下，實現他的虧損了。」

每一次聽到Hank和Charles的計畫都會讓我忍不住一直張開嘴巴。Hank又自信滿滿的補充道：「在鹽業中，只有Xavier──當然，現在還有Lehnsherr了──是老大，一切我們說了算。」

我似乎娶了很了不得的人。

1323年8月13日  
沒想到Charles的發情期這麼快就到來，寫著這段的同時，我的鼻子正遭受非人的待遇，Charles孰悉的信息素突然變得過分陌生的濃郁。噢──我快要認不出自己的字跡了，我的Omega一直在設法擠進桌子和我胸口間的縫隙裡。

不寫了，我要實現承諾把他關在房間裡五天五夜。

1323年8月20日  
原來發情期不吃抑制劑的Omega可以這麼有破壞力，Charles簡直把我累慘了(我大概也累慘了他，他到現在還天天睡超過10個小時。)只有睡覺、進食和性交的五天五夜！如果有人在我遇見Charles之前告訴我，有一天我會為了一個Omega如此瘋狂，我肯定是大笑三聲然後當作無稽之談的遺忘。

我確信這次Charles會懷孕，這個念頭讓我又興奮又緊張，他的肚子什麼時候會開始隆起？什麼時候我可以感受到孩子在他身體裡的胎動？我真想現在就對著他的腹部說：「孩子，爸爸愛你，在你還不確定是不是會成形的時候就愛你了。」但我一定會被Charles當成蠢蛋。

另外，前天我一踏出房門，身上都還是一些不堪入鼻的氣味時，Hank就匆匆前來告訴我，巴本鹽因為鹽價實在低得太離譜，連自用都不如買格布哈德的鹽而全面停產。Stryker家族現在已經開始進行另一項大宗商品的生產買賣了。回頭仔細一算，這個策略實施約有半年。半年的時間說長並不長，但足夠讓局中人煎熬不已、輾轉難眠。格布哈德終於打贏了這場戰爭，像作夢一樣不真實。我在房門口呆了很久，才返回房間內告訴Charles。

Charles還一片凌亂的躺在床上，他微笑看著我說：「我知道我們會贏，我親愛的丈夫。」

我看著此生的摯愛，明白自己從出生開始，等的就只是遇見Charles的那一刻，好展開餘下真正的人生。

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完了~呼！  
> 一個生日文被我拖了一周 冏  
> 文中的鹽業競爭靈感來自於現實世界中的某大宗商品競爭  
> 寫的不好還請原諒M(_ _)M  
> 看得霧煞煞的話就請理解為──  
> Erik的超強丈夫會生孩子還會搶回生意主導權的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 這是給我自己的生日賀文  
> 不過生日有很多聚餐，所以開始寫的時候已經蠻晚了  
> 逼不得已要分成上跟下 T_T  
> 故事背景是參考薩爾茲堡，木梯是古代要下去鹽礦坑的一種交通（？）工具  
> http://imgur.com/lEd2CEW  
> 使用方法是兩腳跨在中央突起的兩邊，像溜滑梯一樣滑下去  
> http://imgur.com/dUGF3w2  
> 如果有去薩爾茲堡的話一定要排進行程裡，蠻好玩的喔～
> 
> 最後祝我自己生日快樂XDD


End file.
